


Shake Hands or Hold Hands 握手或牽手

by kakakc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>霍格華茲戰役後的某個夏天，他在火車遇見了他，並非前往霍格華茲的魔法列車，只是倫敦內麻瓜平常使用的火車。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake Hands or Hold Hands 握手或牽手

Ginny柔軟的紅髮拂過他的臉龐。花與果混合的甜味，像糖衣毒藥，叫人能捨棄空氣；女孩子用的的香精說不定都加上了魔法，如果這就是此類商品暢銷的原因，Harry大概並不會驚訝。

 

想剪掉它呢，她捉著自己一絡髮絲突然說。

──為甚麼？他望向她，眼鏡後的眼神顯得莫名奇妙。

 

其實他沒甚麼所謂，可是如果就這樣說『那就剪吧』又似乎太無情了，儘管他不知道為何認同有時會成為了冒犯。也許因為不確定對方是否只是在試探，而他也只能試探。

 

並沒有為甚麼。Ginny回頭看著他，他從她的眼內讀不出任何訊息，清澄的顏色，一如已往。

剪掉有點可惜吧。他最後選擇這樣的答案，作為男友的意見。

她不致可否地點了點頭，又靠回到他的肩上，對話就此結束了，Harry到最後都不知道她到底決定了把一頭長髮剪短否。他繼續翻看手中的預言家日報，黑白照片中移動的人物互相張著口吵著無聲的架。

 

有點可惜是真的。

他望向茶几上擱著的數個相架中，其中一張也是他最珍視的一張，殘存的昏黃色中，年輕男女擁抱著對方，正對著鏡頭燦爛地笑著。他的父母，最後的合照。

 

有點重疊了，兩者，Ginny和母親的印象。

 

不知何時她牽住了他的手，他忍住了想甩開的衝動。

 

 

和好友的妹妹交往這樣老土的事發生在他的身上，Harry不免覺得有點難以應付，譬如說面對好友Ron時；他知道Ron於他和Ginny交往此事上的不舒服 感，雖然他不太明白這不舒服感的來源，因為他沒有兄弟姐妹。可是Ron和Ginny也沒親密到可以干礙對方交往對象的地步，所以他知道Ron只能盡力揭止 自己的好奇心。

 

Draco Malfoy曾以此嘲笑他：不過是和女生交往而己？Harry Potter這位大英雄居然要考慮旁人的想法？

 

那是在霍格華茲戰役還要過了好幾年後的某個夏天，他在火車遇見了他，並非前往霍格華茲的魔法列車，只是倫敦內麻瓜平常使用的火車。已經想不起Draco Malfoy是自左還是右邊出現的了，只知他坐下在他的對面，兩人顯然是於他坐下來的動作時同時發現了對方，失去了改選別的座位的時機，結果只好生硬地打 了個招呼，跟著便沒再說話了。直到火車起動，車廂行進，車窗外的風景飛快地移動著，儘管兩人身邊坐著其他的乘客，空調的聲音卻清晰可聽，異樣的沉默使他們 其中一個選擇了開口，大概是問意想不到對方會乘坐麻瓜的列車：Harry的說法是偶然坐一下麻瓜的火車比較自在（ _畢竟現在你是會被小孩子爭著拿簽名拍照留念家傳戶曉的人物啊_ ──Draco近乎挖苦式地笑）；而Draco的說法是他不屑麻瓜的科技不代表他不會使用或乘搭（ _總之不肯正面回答就是了_ ──Harry反了反白眼）。

如此就聊起來了，兩人皆有意無意地迴避了當年那場戰爭，整個世界就像從當初相信是方型的到後來被證實是圓型的，磨掉了銳氣，窮留下一片和平的景象。

Harry不自覺地提到了Ginny的事，不知為何，大概是不聊這些他也想不到和Draco Malfoy能有甚麼話題。

 

無礙Draco Malfoy是個得天獨厚備受雙親疼愛的獨子，當Harry提及Ron時他依然抱持著學年時代所遺留下來的那種不屑態度──沒那麼露骨了──但顯然他對 Ron或Ginny的問題沒有興趣，他大概連Ginny是誰都不太記得，Weasley一家對於他來說一直都只是一班紅髮的窮光蛋。

就是Weasley家的小女兒。Harry提醒。

哦是嗎那真巧，Draco不以為然的聳了聳肩，順口地說出他也剛和Greengrass家的小女兒訂了婚這消息。

 

Harry怔了一怔。

 

怎麼了？我將要結婚讓你很驚訝嗎？

不……我以為對象會是Pansy Parkinson而己……

 

聽見那個名字讓Draco大笑：老天、大概只有Harry Potter和你那個窮老友Ron Weasley才會純純的跟學生時代的交往對象結婚吧？儘管他應該相信這樣童話式的事情會發生在Harry Potter身上── _任何奇蹟都能發生在Harry Potter身上_ （聽到這裡Harry很確定坐在對面的這人依舊像學生時代一樣討厭自己了）。而他自己嘛從學生年代幾乎都沒再和Pansy碰過面了，他連她是生是死都不知道。

有些人注定於歷史中消聲匿跡，有些人卻能名留青史，Harry Potter你是後者，就別跟我抱怨你的感情生活不夠精采了。

Draco像當年般毫不留情的惡劣口吻，不禁使Harry想起很多年前同樣在火車廂中的那一場對持，但那並非是一個愉快的回憶所以他很快將之推出腦海之外。而他只好辯解說他並不是跟他談感情生活精不精采這種問題。

 

火車到站，兩人起身，站在四周眾人皆收拾著東西趕著下車的狹窄廊道間，他們互看了一眼最後握了一下手，擦過對方身旁準備往各自往不同的出口下車，Draco留下如此冷冷的語句：

我不可能感謝你當年救了我。

我倒是突然想起你躲在洗手間裡哭泣流淚的模樣了。

Harry選擇反擊對方一直以來的挖苦，換來了對方怒目的眼神。兩人連道別也省下，因為誰都能想像出大概會有再次碰面的機會，畢竟這個世界──無論是巫師還是麻瓜也 好──其實很小，只是像這次一般只有兩人在無人認得他們的麻瓜之間而並非一大籮親朋戚友眾目睽睽的眼下卻大概少之又少。

 

出閘後於人來人往的車站中Harry很快便發現了剪了短髮的Ginny，她也發現了他向他走來。她在等待著他，和約定中的一樣，他卻幾乎認不出她。

 

　　、所以妳還是把髮剪了。

算得上驚喜嗎？不過我並不會覺得太可惜耶。

Ginny牽起他的手，兩人結伴走出車站，她卻突然指向人潮的某一角說：

那個人好像是Malfoy。

是他。

Harry連轉過身也沒有的回答顯然讓Ginny意外。

你要過去和他打招呼嗎？

已經點過頭了。

 

Harry 不知道自己為何要隱瞞與Draco Malfoy之間的對話。也許從一開始他就並不希望她發現對方的存在。回想剛剛那不到半小時的閒談，Harry發現Draco Malfoy提醒著他那個時代：明明曾經互相仇視、年輕得可以不顧一切連生命也賭上的年代，現今卻能裝作成友好對坐於同一個車廂裡談論日常、談論關係，卻 偏要在最後跟對方留下像要脅一般的挑釁。連他都分不清自己是變得虛偽還是更為真實；若是前者他會覺得可笑，若是後者……他大概笑不出來。

 

連握手或牽手的意義也變得濛糊不清。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2008.05.17  
> 雖然有Harry/Ginny的成份在，但個人一直覺得Harry和Draco有著各樣的可能性，而且也喜歡這種處於曖味不明、尚未察覺的灰色地帶。


End file.
